The present invention relates to a copper-foiled laminate for base plate or, more particularly, to a copper-foiled laminate used as a base plate or substrate plate for various kinds of electronic devices such as printed circuit boards, in which high thermal conductivity is ensured.
Copper-foiled laminates as a base plate of electronic devices have been under continuous improvements along with the development of the electronic industry and the production thereof has grown to such an extent as to cover an important part of the electronic parts industry. Along with the rapidly increasing density of integration of the integrated circuits from ICs to LSIs, the copper-foiled laminates as a base plate are also under growing requirements to satisfy severer and severer thermal conditions and it is now desired that the base plate has a very high thermal conductivity to provide a heat dissipative surface.
As is known, a large part of the conventional copper-foiled laminates for base plate is formed of a synthetic resin such as a phenolic resin, epoxy resin and the like with limited resistances against heat, chemicals and water or moisture. The use of a glass fiber-reinforced synthetic resin has of course contributed to the improvement of the heat resistance to some extent but such a means is far from satisfactory when the copper-foiled laminate is desired to have a greatly increased thermal conductivity and to serve as a heat dissipative surface.
Further, the laminates as finished have sometimes limited cleanness on the surface so that the degree of lamination of the parts mounted on the base plate is also under limitation and consequently the range of the applicability thereof is unavoidably not broad enough.